vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Rama)
Summary Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is one of the Servants of the Grand Orders. He appears in E Pluribus Unum, the Fifth Singularity. His true name is Rama (ラーマ, Rāma) the King of Kosla and the protagonist of the Hindu Epic the Ramayana. He is the seventh Avatar of Vishnu, one of the Trimurti of Hinduism, the Preserver. Despite being an reincarnation of Vishnu, Rama was born as an ordinary human without any knowledge of his true identity. After losing his succession rights to the throne, he was exiled. His brother Lakshmana and his wife Sita joined him on the exile, together they travelled around, but eventually Sita was kidnapped by the Rakshasa King Ravana. Determined to take her back, Rama, Lakshmana and an army of monkeys that included the famous Hanuman fought a war against the Ravana's demon army. After borrowing and receiving powers from the gods Rama continued to fight the army for 14 years, until he finally slew the demon lord with the indestructible arrow Brahmastra: Rakshasa-Piercing Immortal. But during the war Rama performed a fatal blunder, in order to save his ally monkey Sugriva, he cowardly sneak attacked a enemy monkey named Vali. Which resulted in Vali's wife placing a Curse of Separation on him and Sita, preventing them from sharing joy with each other during life. Even after their deaths and ascension as Heroic Spirits, the curse is as powerful as ever and prevents them from ever seeing each other again for as long as they love each other. One could say that such curse is a proof of their love. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, likely 6-B with Brahmastra, higher against Demonic beings, Unknown with Vishnu Bhuja Name: Saber, Rama, King of Kosla Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Heroic Spirit, Avatar of Vishnu, Saber-Class servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Archer, Swordsman, Spearman and Martial Artist, Summoning (Vishnu Bhuja lets him summon his numerous weapons), Electricity Manipulation with Vishnu Bhuja and Brahmastra, minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons Resistance to Magic (Including magical effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; All Servants have regenerative capabilities), Can survive continue fighting with lethal wounds Attack Potency: Mountain level (Despite being summoned in a weaker class and in his younger incomplete form, Rama still has A-rank strength, putting him on par with Arjuna and Karna), likely at least Country level with Brahmastra (Should be somewhat comparable to Brahmastra Kundala), higher against Demonic beings (Brahmastra is many times stronger when used against Demonic existences), Unknown with Vishnu Bhuja (Each weapon boasts power close to a Noble Phantasm, among those weapons is Rama Shiva's Trishula an EX-rank Noble Phantasm) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts an A+ rank in agility making him one of the faster servants, was able to keep up with grail boosted Cú Alter) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class, Unknown with Vishnu Bhuja Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Rama managed to survive and keep fighting after getting his heart destroyed by Gáe Bolg albeit with some help from Nightingale. Range: Extended Melee range, kilometers with bow and arrows Standard Equipment: Brahmastra and his numerous weapons from Vishnu Bhuja Intelligence: As the protagonist of the Hindu Epic the Ramayana, Rama is an extremely skilled warrior. In life Rama fought against Ravana's Demon Army for 14 years, received numerous weapons from a sage and mastered them all with the purpose of opposing Gods and Demons. While he is summoned as a Saber, it is not his primary class. Had he been summoned in his primary class, Archer he would be able to fully utilize his abilities. But even in a less compatible class and weaker form, Rama is still an exceptional servant, that is comparable to Arjuna and Karna, the latter of which is said to be on par with the King of Heroes. Being fated to defeat the Demon King Ravana, Rama mastered all sorts of martial arts as well as Swordsmanship, Spearmanship and Archery. As a servant Rama was given the skill Martial Blessing to reflect this, despite being summoned as a Saber, Rama is perfectly capable of operating as an Lancer or Archer. Rama is also a very wise and knowledgeable leader, having ruled over Kosla for many years and becoming famous as a wise King who dedicated his life for the country. But due to being summoned in a younger form, his mental strength and overall power is much weaker, being compared to an impatient brat despite being as knowledgeable as an elder. Weaknesses: Rama is prideful and has the mentality of a young boy, thus limiting the use of all his knowledge. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms BrahmastraBlade.png|The modified Brahmastra RamaBrahmastra.gif|Brahmastra's activation in Fate/Grand Order Brahmastra:Rakshasa-Piercing Immortal: Rama's primary Noble Phantasm, it's the "Immortal Blade" that Rama used to strike down Ravana. It boasts tremendous power against demonic existences. Originally an arrow, Rama who wanted to be summoned as an Saber forcibly modified it into a sword. However despite becoming a sword once activated it still retains its function as an projectile. Vishnu Bhuja: Arms of the Great One: Rama's second Noble Phantasm, it's the numerous weapons bestowed upon him by the Sage Vishwamitra, for the purpose of opposing Gods and Demons. Each weapon has at least power close to a Noble Phantasm. Some of the numerous weapons include projectile weapons like Chakrams, Spears, the Javelin, Shuuravara, Swords, clubs, maces, bow and arrows and even Shiva's Trident, Trishula and his bow, Pinaka. The number of weapons he can bring out is increased the closer his existence is to Vishnu, in other words the higher his divinity is. At A-rank Rama is able to bring out his prided bow and arrows, spears and swords allowing him to function as an Saber, Lancer and Archer-Class servant. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to the teachings of the Sage Vishwamitra, Rama repelled all magic in his life thereby giving him a stellar A-rank in this ability, letting him negate even A-rank magecraft from the Age of Gods, and effectively making him untouchable to magi of the modern era. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. With his A+ rank, Rama can ride virtually anything; vehicles, animals, and beasts alike. Personal Skills Divinity: The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Rama to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, allowing him to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. Due to being an incarnation of Vishnu, one of the three great Gods in Hinduism, Rama boasts one of the highest ranks of divinity at A-rank. Martial Blessing: A skill that reflects Rama's fate of defeating the Rakshasa King Ravana, giving him proficiency in all sorts of martial arts. At A-rank while as a Saber, he is able to bring out his prided spears and bow, letting him function as an Lancer-class servant or Archer-class servant. Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. Rama ruled his country as a wise king and dedicated his life to protect gives him a B-rank in this skill. The skill can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what he wants without much resistance. Curse of Separation: The curse Vali's wife placed on Rama, it prevents him from ever seeing Sita again for as long as they love each other. It is said that he is he forever fated to never meet her, but one could also say that the curse is a proof of their love. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Bow Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Lightning Users Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Mace Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier